


Second attempt at graduation

by Emma_S18



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Carmuel, F/M, Graduation, One Shot, One Year Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_S18/pseuds/Emma_S18
Summary: It's almost a year after half their group graduated and now the other half is following in their footsteps.Samuel just doesn't see the point in it. He's lost everything and doesn't see the point of anything anymore, except maybe her happiness. Her happiness means everything to him.
Relationships: Carla Rosón Caleruega/Samuel García Domínguez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Second attempt at graduation

Set almost a year after the end of season 3

* * *

It was the day before graduation and Samuel just couldn't care less. You'd think he was happy, seeing as he was finally almost done with this school. His brother had been relieved of all charges and had turned a new leaf by doing something good with his life. He was going to a party after graduation with all of his friends. And yet, Samuel was far from happy. Worst of all, he was the one to blame for his own misery. 

At the start of the year, he'd thought he'd be okay, but the more days went by, the more he became sad and angry at himself. It was a miracle he was even graduating, as he hadn't actually cared enough to study. When he wasn't at school or working, he spent all of his time pouting over a bowl of (usually reheated) macaroni. There were these rare times where Guzman, Omar, Ander or Rebeka managed to drag him out to a party, but even then he spent all of his time alone in a corner moping. 

He missed her. And yet he wasn't going to do a damn thing about it. She chose to leave after all. She wanted this, a new start, far away from this whole mess. He understood her choice and accepted it. He just wanted her to be happy. That was the only good thought he had. 

He was thinking of skipping graduation, as well as the party afterwards, but at the same time knew his friends would never accept that. So he sighed and mentally prepared himself for the day ahead. He would plaster on a fake smile and be tolerable, he promised to himself. He didn't want to ruin the moment for his friends. He was even glad to see Nadia, Lu and the others again, but sad that she wouldn't be. 

_Why would she?_ He asked himself, _After all the hurt you and everyone around her have put her through. She's right not to come back._

That is why when he walked into the school for graduation, he stopped abruptly, eyes and mouth wide open. He hadn't seen her in almost a year, but she looked as gorgeous as he remembered, maybe even more so. She hadn't seen him yet, as she was talking to Lu, Guzman and Valerio. She laughed and it made her smile. He'd rarely seen her so happy and thought it was her most beautiful look.

He couldn't move from his spot, especially when she turned to look at him. She, on the other hand, didn't have any problem moving at all, as as soon as her eyes landed on him, she practically ran towards him, pulling him into a tight hug. It took him almost a full minute to get over the shock, or just to let reality sink in, before he hugged her back just as tightly. He put his forehead on her shoulder and let a tear slip out. 

"I missed you," he whispered to her honestly.

"You shouldn't have," She said, making his drop their embrace and take a step back from her. He was hurt, but he understood. He'd hurt her too much. But then she added: "I thought you and your macaroni were going to come visit me?" 

"Oh," he responded dumbly, before looking down at the ground embarrassed. "I thought you wouldn't want to see me after everything." 

She rolled her eyes. "That's ridiculous," she snarked back at him. 

"You've only known me for five seconds, after five months you wouldn't know me anymore and after five years you wouldn't remember my existence," he paraphrased something she'd set to him. "And I wouldn't blame you. I've hurt you and can never go back to make it right." 

She took a step closer to him and gently put her hand on his cheek. "Screw you," she said to his face. "Screw you and everyone else who thinks they can dictate what I feel and how I should act. I'm done with that," she said calmly. "I've been done with that for almost a year now. And you know what? It feels great. I'm so fucking happy with my life right now." 

He nodded at her, a smile on his face even though she could clearly see the sadness there too. "That's all I want. For you to be happy." 

"Great," she said smiling widely, "because right now, what would make me super fucking happy is if you kissed me." Once again he looked at her with surprise and confusion. When he didn't do anything, she sighed. "I love you, you idiot. Now come here and kiss me." 

This time he did react and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. "I love you too," he said as he pulled away. 

"Great," Carla smiled at him, "Then let's get you graduated so we can finally have our future together."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any request for stories, please let me know!


End file.
